un petit aperçu
by saragrissom831601
Summary: OS , pure caskett, pas de spoiler en particulier


**Titre : Un petit aperçu**

**Résumé: OS pas vraiment de spoiler. Pure Caskett ….**

**Diclaimers: Castle ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire est pure fiction, sortie de mon petit esprit pour vous divertir.**

**Note de l'auteur: Les commentaires sont les bienvenus**

New York : 19h

Une belle femme brune poussa la lourde porte de ce très chic immeuble New Yorkais. Le portier l'a reconnu et lui ouvrit la porte de l'ascenseur:

_Bonsoir Madame Castle, la journée fut bonne?_

_Très bonne henry, merci. _

Kate s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et s'appuya sur la paroi du fond. Sa journée fut bonne mais éprouvante. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que son équipe en arrêtant un tueur, mettait fin au plus gros cartel de drogue de la ville. La Capitaine Beckett avait passé sa journée entre les journalistes, les appels du Maire et les réunions avec le chef de la Police.

En ouvrant la porte de son loft, une tornade aux cheveux bruns ondulés lui sauta au cou:

_Maman! _S'écria la petite fille aux yeux bleus océan rappelant ceux d'un célèbre écrivain.

_Bonsoir ma chérie, tu as passée une bonne journée? _demanda Kate tout en embrassant sa fille.

La petite fille commença alors un long récit sur les périples d'une jeune écolière.

Kate pensa qu' elle ferait certainement une très bonne écrivain plus tard, puisqu'elle tenait de son père une imagination plus que débordante.

En accrochant son manteau , Martha s'approcha d'elle en souriant:

_Bonsoir Darling ._

Martha aimait sa belle fille comme sa propre fille. Son fils était heureux et ils avaient eu une petite fille au caractère bien trempé qui faisait tourner souvent la famille en bourrique.

Martha laissa Kate s'installer au comptoir de la cuisine et lui servit un soda:

_Rachel a fait ses devoirs, tout est prêt pour demain._

Kate but une gorgée et répondit

_Merci Martha. Vous passez toujours chercher Rick à l'aéroport?_

_Pas de problème chérie _répondit la jolie rousse. _Bon, je vous laisse, mon ami m'attend. _

Elle prit son manteau sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la porte.

Kate demanda intriguée: _un ami?_

Dans un geste théâtrale , Martha se retourna vers Kate:

_Si on te demande Darling, tu n'es au courant de rien. _Puis elle quitta le loft après avoir embrassée sa belle fille et sa petite fille.

Le diner se passa sans fracas. Rachel ayant son plat favoris les lasagnes à la Castle.

Après avoir appelé son père par Skpye (Castle était à Chicago pour son nouveau livre), elle monta vite se coucher tout en demandant à sa mère de lui raconter une histoire.

_Papa lui fait les voix des personnages _dit elle en boudant.

Kate souffla : _désolée mon cœur, tu lui demanderas demain soir. _

Elle embrassa sa fille et partis elle aussi dans sa chambre avec le dernier livre de son mari.

Lendemain , loft des Castle :7h45

La sonnette du loft retenti:

Rachel ouvrit la porte à sa sœur:

_Lex, cool c'est toi qui m'emmène à l'école! _S'écria la petite.

_Bonjour chérie, tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée de sonner, _lui dit Kate en la saluant.

_Je sais mais je n'habite plus ici donc … au fait Kate_, dis Alexis toute génée

_Pourrais tu me faire intégrer une équipe pour une semaine. J'ai un stage de terrain et je me disais que ce serait bien de le faire dans ton précinct?_

Kate fit la moue,:

_Un stage de ter_rain? Depuis quand la scientifique doit se faire tirer dessus?

_Ok maman _dit alexis en insistant sur le maman.

_J'ai 25 ans , je suis en fin d'études, l'année prochaine j'intégre les CSI de Manhattan…_

_Ok Lex, _dit Kate en levant les bras au ciel. _Je vais voir ce que je peux faire._

Alexis l'embrassa sur la joue _: Merci_

Ses deux filles étant partis , Kate fila au commissariat.

A 10h elle reçu un sms de son mari , il était bien à NY.

Elle vit Espo et Ryan revenir au bureau, elle en profita:

_Dites les gars, je vais prendre Alexis pour un stage de terrain, j'aimerais que vous l'emmeniez avec vour et surtout que vous veiillez sur elle comme si elle était le pape en personne._

Les deux détectives rigolèrent :

_Ok Boss _dit Espo _, on fera attention à elle._

_Oui , tu peux compter sur nous, elle est de la famille. Tu es une vraie mère pour Lex. _Rajouta Ryan.

Kate croisa ses bras sur la poitrine:

_Petits rigolos; imaginez ce que vous fera Castle si jamais sa fille a un problème._

Elle regagna son bureau non sans un sourire caché, laissant ses deux anciens coéquipiers pantois!

A 17h, Kate finissait sa paperasse, elle entendit et reconnu le rire de son mari. Elle releva la tête et l'aperçu. Il portait une chemise rouge et une veste noire. Il avait le sac rose de sa fille sur l'épaule. Il salua les Gars.

Le bel écrivain croisa le regard de sa femme, un large sourire emplit son visage. 13 ans qu'ils se connaissaient, 7 ans qu'ils étaient mariés. Rachel avec 5 ans ½ et cette étincelle perdurait dans leur yeux dés que l'un croisait l'autre. Une bulle se formait et plus rien n'existait.

Elle sorti de son bureau; vit sa fille dans les bras d'Espo, Rick se rapprocha et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme , tout en lui tenant la main comme deux ados.

_Heu , s'il vous plait un peu de tenue! _Ironisa Ryan.

_Ca fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas vu ma femme , alors tes commentaires Ryan… _dit Castle d'un ton menaçant.

_Beurk_ lança Rachel, _ils vont se refaire des bisous._

Toute l'assemblée éclata de rire.

_Katie, Katie? _Appela inquiet le père de Beckett

Un éclair transperça les yeux de Beckett.

_Oui papa tout va bien. _répondit elle d'une toute petite voix.

La jeune femme se tenait à la porte de l'église. Elle aperçut son futur mari.

Qui aurait cru qu'elle épouserait un jour son écrivain préféré? Il semblait fébrile, serrant les mains des invités, se léchant la lèvre supérieur nerveusement. Qu'il était beau dans ce costume anthracite, une cravate parme venant rehausser la couleur de son costume.

_Tout va bien chérie tu semblais …ailleurs , _s'inquiéta Jim Beckett

_Oh oui papa, ne t'inquiètes pas, je viens juste d'avoir un petit aperçu de ce que sera ma vie avec Castle. _Répondit Kate en souriant à son père.

_Et alors? _Demanda Jim

_Il sera parfait. _Répondit elle , le sourire aux lèvres.

Kate Beckett attrapa le bras de son père et ils s'avancèrent tous deux dans le chemin menant à l'autel. Kate se connecta au regard de Castle et lui passa tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui.

Ils allaient être heureux.

**Note de l'auteur: j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**J'ai dû couper des passages pour rester en OS et non en faire une fic.**


End file.
